


Knight of the Shire 1 (Detail)

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Sam rescues Frodo from the tower of Cirith Ungol.





	

There is no doubt that Sam is as gallant as any knight in his rescue of his beloved Frodo from the tower of Cirith Ungol. Also, to me at least, there are touches here of both romance and literary parody as Tolkien gently turns the classic scene of the knight saving the princess on its head. 


End file.
